


And He Knew

by Honeybunchesl



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybunchesl/pseuds/Honeybunchesl
Summary: How episode 3x8 could have gone had Gilbert not been a dumbass and used actually words to express his feeling rather than a simple “just one thing” and heart eyes
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	And He Knew

Time stood still as he watched her. It was nothing he had seen before. It was dark, her body barely outlined by the warm light of the fire, but it was the most stunning sight he had ever seen. It hit him then, all at once, how much she meant to him. Nothing else in the world mattered. As long as she was by his side, every was how it should be. In that moment, and for all the moments they had shared and would share, he could not tear his eyes away from her. She pulled him like puddy, willing him towards her. He was left speechless, eyes glowing and mouth agape. The world ceased to move and time stood still. A smile spread across her lips once he caught her eye. The same fell upon his.

“May I speak to you, please? He asked just above a whisper. 

A crisp nod was his answer as she slowly walked over to him, stumbling slightly from the excitement of her dance, the nerves of what would be said, and the alcohol burning through her veins. 

“As you know, I have an important decision to make, about my future,” he began. Her thoughts raced a million miles a second but couldn’t find her voice, choosing to nod at his statement than stumble over what may be said next. “And I don’t quite know what to do. Everything is lined up for me to be who I want and for me to go where I want, but I don’t know if it’s the right decision.” He finally looked to her. His eyes scoured her face, looking for any sign of how she may be feeling, or if she had understood what he longed to say but hadn’t figured out how to say it. Instead, he was only met with pure confusion. 

“I don’t understand. What isn’t right? What is holding you back?” In her heart, she knew what she wanted to hear, but the idea also terrified her to the point where she wondered if that's what she wanted. The idea thrilled and terrified her, and she could decipher if she would rather hear her heart’s desire or anything else. 

“I care deeply for Winniefred, but I don’t think being with her is the best. It seems far more like a business arrangement between me and her father than it does for love. I have been offered everything I’ve ever wanted, college, a career, a wealthy future, in exchange that I marry her. It’s not fair to her to arrange my future for her hand, is it? I do care about her, but shouldn’t I marry for love, rather than possible benefits? Isn’t that the whole point of marriage? To find someone that completes you, that you love and hold far dearer than anything or anyone else?”

She gulped in response. What was he truly asking? Advice from a friend, or a confession from her. A few moments of silence beat between them. She simply played with her hands, looking anywhere but his eyes. Her voice was still caught and she couldn’t bear to see the look in his eyes. Would it be that of a man in love, searching for a sign of requittence, or of a man at war over nobility and pride.

When it became clear to him she wouldn’t answer, he sighed and continued, “I figure I may as well say it. Why I am at war of this decision. If you would like to know, that is.”

“I would. I mean you have everything you have ever wanted at your fingertips. You care about her, you could love her, right? So what is it? What is holding you back?” Finally, her eyes met him. Hers filled with wonder and fear, his with admiration and something she couldn’t quite decipher but he knew as love. 

“Just… one thing. You.” It was a simple enough answer. One told with such certainty that anyone would know it was the truth. 

“Me?” She said a quiet whisper, barely audible. She looked down and shook her head. She was right, he did love her. But she couldn’t do that, stand in his way of the future he had worked so hard to achieve. And they were young, oh so young. 

“Yes, you. I just,” he paused, grabbing her hand gently with one of his own, using the other to tenderly stroke her face, from her cheek to her chin before softly pulling it to look him in the eye. “I’m in love with you. You are all I have ever truly wanted. I know that now, and I don’t think I can choose anyone else over you, no matter the possible benefits.”

“I no, I mean, it’s just that. I don’t know what to say. We’re friends. And Paris. And school. And I can’t. I’m not.” She tore herself away from him, standing up and beginning to pace around the fire. 

“You’re not what?” He cut her off. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Her eyes glistened with the formation of tears. Worry flowed through him.

“Her. I’m not her. I’m not pretty or rich or sophisticated. I can’t give you the school of your dreams or the life of your dreams. I’m simply me, a dirty orphan who has lucked her way into a life here. I’m not her and I can’t give you any of it.”

“If you were her, I wouldn’t be here. If you were her, I wouldn’t be battling myself. If you were her, I’d be confessing this to someone who was you. But there is no other you. There is no one else who can even begin to match you. You may not be sophisticated in the sense of high class and precision like her or Dianna, but you’re sophisticated in your emotions and mindset. I don’t know a single person more adept or confident in their views. You may not be rich in money but you’re rich in spirit and determination and devotion. You stand up for everything you believe in and stand up for everyone you care about, even if they have wronged you in some way. And you’re right, you aren’t pretty. Pretty doesn’t begin to describe you. Your hair burns like fire. Your eyes sparkle like emeralds. Your smile shines like stars. Words cannot comprehend your beauty, and your beauty goes far beyond that of looks alone. I love you, more than I probably know, and you need to know that.”

“Anne, Anne, Anne!!” The girls can running to her, peeling her away from the conversation and from Gilbert. 

“We’ll talk in the morning. Let you think over things.” And with that, Gilbert left Anne alone with her thoughts and the realization that yes, maybe she did love him as well.


End file.
